


Do It

by CommanderBunnBunn



Series: The Sounds of Science [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Pimple Popping, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBunnBunn/pseuds/CommanderBunnBunn
Summary: Send an ask of a fic premise that 100% sounds like the kind of thing I would write, and I'll tell you how embarrassingly accurate it is:Mac has a gnarly painful pimple on his back, and after all his contraptions that would assist in self-popping have Failed™, he shily asks Jack for help. Jack is delighted to find out that Mac has a very extensive vocabulary of improvised curse words when he's hurting, one he usually keeps in check, but not this time. There are Feelings and Great Puns.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: The Sounds of Science [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031562
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anguishmacgyver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anguishmacgyver/gifts).



Mac’s tried and tried, but the pimple is not so much out of reach as it is just inconvenient to get to. He can’t get a good hold on it to add enough pressure to get rid of it. And it is gigantic. It’s got a white head, it’s ready to pop.  


He goes to Jack with his tail between his legs, of course Jack is more than willing to get at that thing. Mac pulls off his shirt and starts to tell Jack the coordinates on his back where it’s located among the delicate little moles and freckles. Jack pulls on the black nitrile gloves with a snap and arms himself with an alcohol swab and a tissue.

“Oh there’s no need for that, I can see it. I believe that the MIR could see it from here, it’s huge, like a volcano.”

“Jack, the MIR was decommissioned in 2001.”

“Mach das pimplin kaput!” Jack mocks furiously.

“Jack…” Mac doesn’t even have words for him, he turns to look directly at Jack, “the Mir was Russian, I think that was some kind of bastardized German. That doesn’t even make sense.” 

“You want me to do this or you want to let this thing grow until it has its own gravitational pull?”

Mac sighs audibly and turns around, his sigh cut off by a loud wail of pain as Jack gets a good grip on it and squeezes enough to hurt, but not pop it.

“Whoa hoss, you’re screaming like a woman in labor, are you sure that when I pop this that spiders won’t come crawling out of it?” 

Mac groans at the distraction and Jack squeezes harder after waiting for Mac to relax a little and unclench from the last attempt. He yells out a string of swears that would embarrass Deadpool with its crudeness. 

“Watch your mouth or I’m gonna pop ya.” Jack laughs at his terrible pun, and Mac groans, as expected. 

“Ooh, it’s like Indiana Jones and the Pimple of Doom.”

“Jack stop.” Mac is noticeably annoyed.

“Ok, but you asked me to help.”

“I didn’t ask for pimple puns.”

“You didn’t ask, but the the truth is-zit should have been expected.”

Mac swears up a new combination of words on the next application of pressure.

“WHOA!” Jack exclaims as it bursts, then alternates dabbing it with a tissue and the alcohol swab, continuing to squeeze out what he can as Mac groans and screams into a pillow from the pain. Jack efficiently applies ointment and a Captain America Band-Aid to the crater and kisses the booboo on Mac’s back. “All done.” Jack pats the back of Mac’s head and leaves Mac alone to catch his breath and get dressed.


End file.
